jattennisfandomcom-20200213-history
James Harrison
'James Steven Harrison '(born 6 February 1987) is an English professional tennis player. He is currently ranked no. 1. He has won 17 Grand Slams title and has completed the Grand Slam twice more than any other player. He has made it to final of the US Open every time he has entered and has made to the semi-finals of every Grand Slam tournament he has played in except the 2001 Australian Open where he lost in the Quarter-Finals. He holds the record in the Open Era for most consecutive Wimbledon titles of five joint with Sweden's Bjorn Borg. He will level the all-time record of six titles held by Britain's William Renshaw if he wins Wimbledon 2012. He holds many records these include most ATP Grand Slam Titles of twenty-one, most Grand Slam Finals of thirty-five. Most Grand Slam semi-finals with fourty-five, most Grand Slam quarter-finals of fourty-six, most Grand Slam wins of 340. He is also on a run of eight consecutive Grand Slam tiles. He is the only player to go undefeated in a single year when he had a record of 93-0 in 2011. He also holds the record for most consecutive wins with 112 and most weeks as ATP No.1 with 293 weeks and they are consecutive another record. He holds the record of most years ended as ATP No.1 with 6 years joint with Pete Sampras. He has earned more money than any other male tennis player. 2001 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Quarter-Finals *French Open - Semi-Finals *Wimbledon - Semi-Finals *US Open - Final *Other Titles: None 2002 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Semi-Finals *French Open - Semi-Finals *Wimbledon - Semi-Finals *US Open - Final 2003 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Champion (1) *French Open - Final *Wimbledon - Final *US Open - Final 2004 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Semi-Final *French Open - Semi-Final *Wimbledon - Semi-Final *US Open - Final 2005 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Final *French Open - Champion (1) *Wimbledon - Champion (1) *US Open - Champion (1) 2006 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Final *French Open - Final *Wimbledon - Semi-Final *US Open - Final 2007 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Champion (2) *French Open - Final *Wimbledon - Champion (2) *US Open - Final 2008 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Semi-Final *French Open - Champion (2) *Wimbledon - Champion (3) *US Open - Final 2009 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Champion (3) *French Open - Champion (3) *Wimbledon - Champion (4) *US Open - Champion (2) *Grand Slam Completed (1) 2010 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Champion (4) *French Open - Final *Wimbledon - Champion (5) *US Open - Champion (3) 2011 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Champion (5) *French Open - Champion (4) *Wimbledon - Champion (6) *US Open - Champion (4) *Grand Slam Completed (2) 2012 Grand Slams *Australian Open - Champion (6) *French Open - Champion (5) *Wimbledon - Champion (7) *US Open - First Round (Tournament Not Yet Started) Personal Life Harrison met his future wife at the 2003 Australian Open this is when they started dating the couple got married in 2005 and have three children Corey, Aleksei and Valentina. The 2012 French Open was the first and only time that they both won the same tournament in the same year. Harrison is a supporter of Burton Albion and has helped them finanically when they have needed it. He has also helped Maria Sharapova and what she has done with her charities he visited Gomel in Belarus where Maria's parents were from to visit children affected by the Chernobyl disaster. End of Year Ranking Titles During his twelve year career James Harrison has won 139 titles including six Australian Open titles, five French Open titles, seven Wimbledon titles and four US Open tiles this makes him joint fourth in the most tennis titles Most Single Titles Category:1996 Births Category:People from Burton upon Trent Category:2012 French Open Participants Category:French Open Winners Category:British Tennis Players